


Brand New Eyes

by AriaBlackmoor



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Cozy Trans-Femme Bonding, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: Ritsuka comes to da Vinci with a problem.A commission for hypdadaist on tumblr.





	Brand New Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Riyoverse is canon btw

Da Vinci sighed as she saw Ritsuka walk through the door to her workshop.

“Please tell me you aren’t here to commission more erotic portraits of Madame Blavatsky.” She muttered.

Ritsuka had a pensive look on their face as they shook their head, however. Da Vinci traced their gaze to the stack of summon tickets behind her.

“Ah, of course of course, the month’s supply is here. Do you need the embers as well?” She asked. Ritsuka nodded.

A quick exchange later, the green glint of her favorite cubes shined in da Vinci’s eye. Constructing the embers and tickets was a troublesome task for her, but the ability to work with raw mana such as this was...quite exquisite. Her mind already was spinning with idea of how to use these. Should she try to create another fabulous craft essence? Perhaps one commemorating the lost director…Or she could work on that other idea, a picture of Mash in summer, enjoying a meal under the sun. Or she could do something entirely different!

  
It didn’t take long for a cough to disturb her work. Looking behind her, she saw Ritsuka was still there.

“Oh, Ritsuka! I didn’t realize you were still here. Did you have some more business with me?”

“U-uh...” Was all Ritsuka managed to get out.

Da Vinci frowned. She had never seen Ritsuka so uncomfortable before. In fact, usually they were the exact opposite—so exuberant and with such force of will that it bordered on obscene. For them to look so pathetic and uncomfortable managed to make da Vinci uncomfortable as well. She didn’t handle people well, especially not with tenderness.

She put her hand on Ritsuka’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Should I call Roman or Mash? I’m sure you’re aware my expertise does not extend to medicine.”

Ritsuka grasped the hand on their shoulder, pulling it up to her face. “Your body.”

“My what?” da Vinci asked as she tried and failed to pull free from Ritsuka.

Ritsuka’s eyes narrowed. “Can you make a copy of your body?”

Da Vinci was shook—did they find out about the Shadow Border? What a strange question if they haven’t seen the currently-lifeless shell inside that thing…

“Y-yes, but it takes considerable efforts and a blank spirit graph. Neither of which we have at the moment.” Ritsuka began counting out the tickets they just bought, but da Vinci stopped them there. “And don’t you dare think of spending your monthly tickets chasing a blank spirit graph! What is this all about anyways, Ritsuka? If you want to defile me, you’re a bit--”

A blush ran up to Ritsuka’s black hair. “Nononononoono! Nothing like that! I-I…” Their head hung down, “I just don’t like my body….”

Da Vinci smirked. “Ohoho, it finally comes out.”

“W-what do you mean?”

Da Vinci stepped back, framing Ritsuka inside her hands. “You don’t have to be a genius or a detective to see that your appearance is rather...different from a boy’s. For one, most of them don’t steal their subordinate’s underwear…”

Ritsuka covered their face, “I didn’t steal them, Mash gave me them!”

“Aaah, to be young again.” Da Vinci said, digging into a cabinet under her desk. “Now, I understand why someone would want to have a mathematically perfect body like I do, but it’d be extremely dangerous for someone without a spiritual core like heroic spirits do to bind themselves to an external object. That being said...”

Da Vinci popped back up, holding a variety of bottles. “I foresaw the day you might come to me, Ritsuka. In life, even with all my genius, I didn’t have any way of pursuing what I needed. Besides building the prototype of the body you see now, of course. But, that was an arduous task and in the meantime I had to work on some work-arounds.”

She presented the first bottle. “Some hair dye. Red—that was your father’s hair color, am I wrong? He must have been a twink of some sort, eheheh.”

The second. “Estrogen. Be lucky you didn’t have to drink mare’s urine like I did. Also, it’s in your best interest to not tell the doctor I pilfered this from him.”

“Wait!” Ritsuka shouted before she could continue.

Da Vinci tilted her head. “What, this is what you wanted, no?”

“Well, yes. B-but this is going a bit fast. I-I…” Ritsuka clung to themselves, looking downcast again. “It’s a lot…”

Shifting her glasses, da Vinci stepped back from behind her counter. Ritsuka was being quite troublesome like this. She couldn’t blame her entirely, at least she didn’t get to the “painting your literal mathematically ideal form” phase of longing yet like da Vinci once had.

The warmth of da Vinci’s hug brought Ritsuka back to reality. “Listen, I know how hard this stuff can be. You’ll get through it though, Ritsuka. Especially because you have a _genius_ helping you.” They both sniggered at that.

  
“Thank you, da Vinci...” Ritsuka mumbled into da Vinci’s bosom, the tenseness she had had since coming here melting away a little.”

Da Vinci ran her hand through Ritsuka’s soft hair. “You have really beautiful hair, you know. It’ll look good dyed, you know.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, my judgment is perfect. You’ll make a beautiful girl, Ritsuka, even if it doesn’t completely follow the Golden Rule.”

Ritsuka looked up from her chest, giving da Vinci the largest smile she’d seen the girl ever have.


End file.
